Elf Fillies
Elves (full name Filly Elves) are a race of Filly that inhabits Emocia, placed in the center of Filly Kingdom. Racial Traits Elven Fillies have distinct, pointy ears (akin to the ones of human elves). All of them also wear crowns adorned with wings, and, like the Mermaid Fillies, the males wear bracelets whilst the females wear necklaces. Their magic abilities are mostly connected to feelings and emotions, divided into five groups symbolized by the five colours of the Mood River that springs from Emocia. The colours and respective feelings are as follows: *'Love:' Pink heart *'Beauty:' Dark pink butterfly *'Luck:' Green flower *'Happiness:' Yellow crown *'Pranking:' Blue star Each Elf Filly has one of these as their 'element' and exhibits traits related to it. They share their symbols (heart, crown, etc) with the Crystalia Unicorn Fillies. Story from MyFilly site At the centre of the Filly Kingdom you find a leafy valley surrounded by green hills. Here the birds sing all day and the rivers are full of the most beautiful water lilies. This is Emocia, home of the Filly Elves! The beautiful Princess Jewel lives in her Magical Tree Palace. Here is a magical fountain of the most spectacular beauty. The enchanted water from it runs down the Rainbow Waterfall into the Lake of Emotions. From here flow five Rivers of Moods, each in its own colour. At the dark pink River of Prettiness is the Magic Bella Villa which is home of the keepers of all beauty in Emocia. The Magic Boat House at the yellow River of Happiness is the home of the Filly who always welcome their guest with a song and a dance and who love to go sailing on the rivers of Emocia. And do not forget about the Magic Flower House which lies next to the green River of Luck and where the always lucky and friendly Filly live. However, be careful! Because on the banks of the blue river live the mysterious and tricky Filly in their Mystic Tree House and they love to play pranks and tricks on others! In the Rivers of Moods, many beautiful water lilies can be found - some with crystals inside and some are even so big, that the Filly Elves use them as boats. When they sail on them in the night, they magically light up and fill the darkness with their glow. Once every year a big dancing tournament is taking place at Princess Jewel's Magical Tree Palace. All the Filly Elves have been practicing their special River Filly Dance all year and are very excited about the contest. Princess Jewel wears a real mood stone in her crown. This stone can show all the five different moods of Emocia, one at a time. The more she polishes her mood stone, the stronger the moods and feelings are in Emocia. You are invited too, so come! Visit Emocia and dance together with the Filly Elves! List of Elf Fillies Notable Fillies * Princess Jewel - Special Character of the Filly Elves toy line who lives in the Magic Tree Palace * Isabella - One of main characters in the show * Amor and Amanda - The rulers of Emocia Category:Filly type